Hori Chiemi
Profil: Name: Hori Chiemi (堀ちえみ) ehelicher Name (2. Ehe): Kato Chiemi (加藤智栄美) ehelicher Name (3. Ehe): Amako Chiemi (尼子 智栄美) Künstlername: Hori Chiemi (堀ちえみ) geboren: 15.02.1967 Herkunft: Sakai, Osaka, Japan lebt: Tokyo, Japan Größe: 159cm Blutgruppe: B Hobby: Erziehung, kochen, lesen, reisen Idolart: Showa Idol, Solist, verheiratet, Mamadol, Pop Idol Besonderheiten: - verließ Cutie★Mommy um sich um ihren Haushalt zu kümmern - Februar 2019 wurde bei ihr Krebs Stufe 4 festgestellt Skandale / Gossip Familie: Schwester: Hori Miyako (Ex-Talent) Schwester: Hori Kazumi Schwager: Nakane Hitoshi (Yokohama DeNA BayStars Trainer) Cousine: Hori Keiko (Model) Schwippschwager: Kawasaki Kenjiro (Baseball-Coach / Ex-Baseballspieler) Ex-Ehemann (1989-1999): Chirurg 1. Sohn (geb. 1990) 2. Sohn (geb. 1992) 3. Sohn (geb. 1993) Ex-Ehemann (Mai 2000-Juni 2010): Redakteur 4. Sohn (geb. 2000) Tochter (geb. 2002) Ehemann (seit 11.12.2011) Stieftochter (seit 11.12.2011) Stiefsohn (seit 11.12.2011) Schule: Tezukayama Academy Grundschule Horikoshi Oberschule bekannte Auditions: 6th Annual Hori Pro Scout Caravan (1981) gewonnen Karriere: Solist: 1982-1987, seit 1989 Cutie★Mommy: 2005-2006 Auszeichnungen: 1982: 1st Annual Megalopolis Song Festival: New Face Award 1982: ABC82 Song: New Face Grand Prix (Machibouke) 1982: 12th Annual Ginza Music Festival: Gold Prize (Machibouke) 1982: 8th Annual You Choose All-Japan Song Music Festival: Superiority Rookie of the Year Award (Machibouke) 1982: 15th Annual Shinjuku Music Festival: Silver Prize (Machibouke) 1982: 9th Annual Yokohama Music Festival: Rookie of the Year Award 1982: 9th Annual FNS Music Festival: Superiority Rookie of the Year Award (Tomadoi no Shuumatsu) 1982: 24th Annual Japan Record Awards: Rookie of the Year Award (Machibouke) 1983: 9th Annual You Choose All-Japan Song Music Festival: Gold Prize (Yuugure Kibun) 1983: 25th Annual Japan Record Awards: Golden Idol Award (Yuugure Kibun) 1984: 3rd Annual Megalopolis Song Festival: Pops Award (Tokyo Sugar Town) 1984: 10th Annual You Choose All-Japan Song Music Festival: Gold Award (Tokyo Sugar Town) 1984: Buzzword Big Prize: General Public Award 1984: 11th Annual FNS Music Festival: Superiority Music Award (Crazy Love) Biographie: Chiemi wurde am 15.02.1967 als Hori Chiemi, in Sakai, Osaka, Japan geboren. Ihre Schwestern sind Hori Kazumi und das ehemalige Talent Hori Miyako. Ihre Cousine ist das Model Hori Keiko. Sie ging auf die Tezukayama Academy Grundschule. 1981 nahm Chiemi im Alter von 14 an den 6th Annual Hori Pro Scout Caravan teil und gewann. Ein Jahr später, 1982, machte sie ihr Debüt als Sängerin mit der Single "Shiokaze no Shoujo / Merci Boku". Nach ihrem Debüt ging Chiemi auf die berühmte Horikoshi Oberschule, auf der auch viele andere Stars waren. August 1982 erschien Chiemis 3. Single "Machibouke", durch die Chiemi die Preise New Face Grand Prix, Gold Prize, Superiority Rookie of the Year Award, Silver Prize und Rookie of the Year Award gewann. November 1982 erschien Chiemis 4. Single "Tomadoi no Shuumatsu", für die sie den Superiority Rookie of the Year Award beim 9th Annual FNS Music Festival gewann. Im selben Jahr gewann sie den New Face Award beim 1st Annual Megalopolis Song Festival und den Rookie of the Year Award beim 9th Annual Yokohama Music Festival. 1983 machte Chiemi ihr Schauspieldebüt in dem beiebten Drama "Stewardess Monogatari". November des Jahres erschien ihre achte Single, "Yuugure Kibun", für die sie mit den Preisen Gold Prize und Golden Idol Award ausgezeichnet wurde. Juli 1984 erschien Chiemis achte Single "Tokyo Sugar Town", für den sie den Pops Award und den Gold Award bekam. Für ihre Single "Crazy Love", die November 1984 erschien bekam sie den Superiority Music Award. Im selben Jahr wurde sie mit dem General Public Award ausgezeichnet. 1987 beendete Chiemi ihre Idolkarriere direkt nach ihrem 20. Geburtstag, um in ihrer Heimatstadt in Osaka Nachrichtensprecherin zu werden. Zeitlich wurden Gerüchte laut, dass sie eine Affäre mit dem 5 Jahre älteren Produzenten Goto Tsugutoshi und dem 3 Jahren älteren Talent Yakumaru Hirohide hatte. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Osaka zog sie sich erstmal aus dem Showbusiness zurück. 1989 machte Chiemi ihr Come Back als Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Im selben Jahr heiratete sie einen Chirurgen. 1990 brachte Chiemi ihren ersten Sohn zur Welt. 1992 bekam Chiemi ihren 2. Sohn. 1993 wurde Chiemis dritter Sohn geboren. 1999 ließen sich Chiemi und ihr Mann scheiden. Mai 2000 heiratete Chiemi das zweite mal und änderte ihren ehelichen Namen in Kato Chiemi. Ihr Mann war Redakteur. Im selben Jahr bekam Chiemi ihren 4. Sohn. August 2001 machte Chiemi ein Come Back als Sängerin mit der Single "Pink no Ao Dai no Sode wo Yokaze ni Asobase "South Wind"". Chiemis erste Tochter und fünftes Kind wurde 2002 geboren. Am 08.05.2005 wurde Chiemi zusammen mit Matsumoto Iyo und Hayami Yu Mitglied der Gruppe Cutie★Mommy. Alle 3 Mitglieder waren ehemalige Idole der 80er und inzwischen Mütter. September 2005 machte Chiemi nochmals ein Solo Come Back mit einer Konzerttour. 2006 verließ Chiemi Cutie★Mommy um besser für ihren Haushalt sorgen zu können. 2007 brachte Chiemi 2 Bücher über ihr Leben als Mutter heraus. Ein drittes folgte 2010. September 2007 erschien Chiemi bisher letzte Single "Kimi to Iru Sekai". Seit 2009 schreibt Chiemi regelmäßig Kolumnen über Erziehung. Im Mai 2010 gelang es Chiemi ein riesiges Kunstwerk aus 5.555 Reisbällchen zu machen. Dieser Erfolg wurde im Guinness Buch der Rekorde eingetragen. Juni 2010 ließ sich Chiemi von ihrem 2. Mann scheiden. Am 11.12.2011 heiratete Chiemi zum 3. mal und änderte ihren bürgerlichen Namen in Amako Chiemi. Mit der Hochzeit wurde sie auch Mutter von ihrem Stiefsohn und ihrer Stieftochter, die ungefähr das selbe Alter wie ihre Beiden jüngsten Kinder hatten. Zu der Zeit waren ihren 3 ältesten Söhne bereits ausgezogen.